


Winter Ice

by StormChaser1117



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, Ice Skating, Meet-Cute, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Clexa meet on the Ice Rink
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Winter Ice

* * *

The ice rink was relatively empty for being a Friday afternoon, but Lexa knew that would change soon. For now, she planned to enjoy the solitude and freedom of just skating for fun. She had turned her phone off to avoid the incessant ringing of her phone from her manager.

She should be at the rink practicing according to Titus not off ‘frolicking with people lesser than her.’ His words, not hers. Lexa had rose quickly to being one of the top ice skaters in the world, but it left very little time for a life outside of skating.

Lexa spotted a woman entering the rink and her breath caught in her throat. Her blond hair lifted with the breeze that blew through and snowflakes stuck in her hair. She couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face as she watched the woman step onto the ice, her skates sliding out from underneath her. Lexa covered her mouth to stop the laugh from escaping as the woman grasped the wall like her life depended on it.

There were a few other people skating around her, but all her focus was on the woman still clinging to the wall. She debated back and forth in her head for a moment before finally deciding to approach her.

“Hey,” Lexa skated up to her, “You doing okay?”

“Oh yeah, just fabulous,” The woman sighed, “This is so much fun.”

She could hear the sarcasm dripping from her words, “It is fun once you get the hang of it.”

The woman’s eyes snapped to hers and Lexa couldn’t stop the small gasp. She was even more beautiful up close as her blue eyes met hers.

“Not so sure about that,” She let go of the wall and turned towards her, “I’m Clarke.” She took a step just as her feet went out from under again. Lexa shot forward her to catch her, but the momentum of Clarke’s fall was too much and they both went crashing down. Lexa hit the ice first with Clarke on top of her.

The air rushed out of her with Clarke’s elbow dug into her stomach and her thigh pressed in between her own. Luckily, her head didn’t hit the ice. But she prided herself on being able to stay on her feet no matter what. But apparently when there was a beautiful woman, she was a klutz.

After getting her breath back, she ran her hands up and down Clarke’s back, “Are you okay?”

“I’m so sorry,” Clarke went to push up, but couldn’t gain traction and her she tumbled back onto her, “Damn it. I knew I shouldn’t have come out here,” Lexa laughed when Clarke rolled off of her and landed on the ice, “Fuck that’s cold.”

Lexa burst out laughing, unable to hold it in, “It’s ice, of course it’s cold,” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she sat up, clutching her stomach.

Clarke shook her head, “I’m such an idiot and now I’ve made a fool of myself in front of a complete stranger.”

“Lexa,” She held out her hand for Clarke to shake which she did, “Now I’m not a stranger.”

She nodded, “thanks,’ Her shoulders slumped, “I shouldn’t have tried to skate.”

“Have you never ice-skated before?” Lexa asked, completely dumbfounded.

“No.”

“Oh,” She’d been put on skates before she could walk and didn’t know any different. It still surprised her how many people didn’t know how to ice skate, “I could teach you,” She said before she even realized what she was offering.

“Really?” Clarke raised an eyebrow, “You’d do that for a stranger?”

“We’re not strangers anymore, Clarke,” She smiled and pushed herself back on her feet with ease. She held out her hand to help Clarke to her feet as well. She saw the hesitation on Clarke’s face, “I won’t let you fall, trust me.”

Clarke slid her hand in hers, “Kinda hard since I already fell.”

“Touche, but this time I’ll be ready for it,” Lexa steadied Clarke with her hands on her hips. She swallowed thickly because even though Clarke wore layers like she was, it almost felt like Lexa could feel Clarke’s bare skin. She moved her hands to Clarke’s hands, “Ready?”

“Sure,” Clarke’s voice trembled and Lexa couldn’t blame her.

“I’ll hold onto you and slowly skate backwards, okay?”

“You can do that?” Clarke asked in surprise, her hands tightening around Lexa’s as she started to move backwards.

“Yep, I’ve been skating since I was a kid,” Lexa shrugged like it was no big deal.

“As you can see, I haven’t,” Clarke’s legs wobbled as she tried to keep her feet steady beneath her. Lexa thought she looked like a baby deer just learning to walk, “You do look familiar somehow, have we met before?”

“If we had, I’m sure I would have remembered you,” Lexa deflected before she realized she was flirting. It had been so long since she was interested in someone. Especially with someone who didn’t know who she was and wasn’t with her for the fame and money.

“Well,” Clarke paused, “Maybe we can grab coffee after this?”

“I would love too,” Lexa checked her watch, “I can't, I have plans, but what about tomorrow?”

“I have to work,” Clarke looked dejected and Lexa felt bad.

“What about after work?” Lexa asked hopefully.

“I’d like that,” Clarke smiled and Lexa felt butterflies explode in her stomach.

“Me too,” Lexa continued pulling Clarke along, but didn’t bring attention to the fact that she now held only one of Clarke’s hands. She maneuvered herself next to Clarke, but didn’t let go of her hand. Not because she didn’t think Clarke could do it by herself, but because she didn’t want to.

The rink was starting to get busier and Lexa knew she needed to get going soon before Titus had an aneurysm. She hadn’t tried any of her spins and jumps like normal because she didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention.

Once they circled the rink a few more times, Lexa noticed Clarke was tiring out. Without saying anything, Lexa led her towards the exit and bit her lip to stop her smile when Clarke practically collapsed on the bench

“That was better than I expected,” Clarke looked up at her and smiled, “and it's all thanks to you.”

Lexa waved away the compliment, “All I did was keep you steady, you did all the work.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Clarke untied her skates and pulled them off. Lexa moved to sit down next to her and grabbed her bag that she left underneath the bench. It wasn’t the safest thing to do, but the rink had been practically empty when she arrived and she always kept on eye over there just in case.

“I was happy to help,” She quickly took off her skates, slid her guards on the blades and put them in her bag. She slid her feet into her boots and stood with her bag slung over her shoulder, “Can I get your number now before I forget.”

“Of course,” Clarke nodded and waited as Lexa pulled out her phone and turned it on. She ignored the multiple missed calls, texts and voicemails and opened up a new contact. Clarke rattled off her number and Lexa quickly saved it and texted it so Clarke would have her number.

“Now you have mine,” Lexa smiled right as the alarm on her watch went off, “I hate to do this, but I need to go.”

“It’s okay,” Clarke stood, still in her stocking feet, “It was wonderful to meet you even though I made a fool of myself.”

“You didn’t. I thought it was cute,” Lexa leaned in and brushed her lips across Clarke’s cheek, “Say instead of coffee, how about dinner tomorrow?”

“I’m in,” Clarke’s grin got bigger, “When and where?”

“Say ‘Grounders’ at six?” Lexa suggested and knew she would have to pull a few strings, but knew it would be worth it.

“I’ll be there,” Clarke surprised her as she leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“Good,” Lexa knew she was blushing, but hoped Clarke thought it was the cold wind stinging her cheeks, “I’ll see you then, but I’ll text you before.”

“I hope so,” Clarke hovered in her space, but Lexa didn’t mind.

“I promise,” Lexa’s alarm went off again and she sighed, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” She waved and turned around to head towards her car.

She couldn’t resist one last glance over her shoulder. A smile crossed her face when she saw Clarke standing in the same spot watching her leave. She waved again before disappearing around the corner with Clarke no longer in sight.

Today hadn’t been what she expected, but she couldn’t be happier.

-=-

No matter how hard she tried, Clarke couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. It was the next day and she’d been up before the sun, but yet the smile remained. She greeted everyone with a cheerful greeting as she walked into the building that was housing the events for the day.

It was her first time ever being an announcer and Clarke was nervous. This was a completely different sport that she’d only recently started watching. Granted, she was only a guest announcer, but she didn’t want to mess up.

She pulled out her phone to see Lexa’s last text which told her she’d be great.

“Hey, are you Clarke Griffin?” A voice spoke up behind her and Clarke was quick to whip around towards the voice.

“Yes, that’s me,” She quickly took stock of the woman talking to her. She was at least a few years older than her with dark, curly hair pulled back from her face and hazel eyes that were warm and friendly. Clarke immediately held out her hand, “Nice to meet you…”

“I’m sorry, I’m Becca Pramheda,” She smiled and shook her hand, “It’s nice to meet you as well. We’re glad to have you.”

“I’m happy to be here,” Clarke nodded, even though part of her was looking forward to the end of the day when she would see Lexa again.

“Follow me and I’ll show you around before we go to the booth. It starts in less than an hour,” Becca gestured for her to follow her. Clarke couldn’t help but look around at all the seating. She knew this was a popular sport, but she hadn’t realized how much. Thousands of people were crammed into the seats circling around the edge of the place.

She smiled as people went crazy watching the competitors practicing. Clarke glanced out there and for a second thought she saw someone she knew, but shook her head and continued to followed Becca.

“How long have you been doing this?” Clarke asked trying to get her mind back in the present instead of thinking about her date later.

“Twenty five years give or take. I’ve only been an announcer for the last few years after I got hurt and couldn’t keep up with the younger generation. Actually, someone I’ve taught is competing today and she’s an up and coming protege if I do say so myself.”

Clarke grinned, “I look forward to seeing her compete than,” Clarke nodded her head to a few people they passed who stopped to have a quick word with Becca.

“Me too,” Becca’s smile was wide as they walked into the booth and sat down, “So you’re a journalist and are interested in this sport?”

“I am, yeah,” She didn’t dare say it was an assignment she’d been put on by her boss that she hadn’t actually wanted, “It’s amazing to me what people can do out there while I can’t even manage to stay on my feet,” She shook her head as she laughed.

“How much do you really know, Clarke?” Becca’s tone wasn’t condescending, it was curious so Clarke didn’t take offense to the question. She thought she was just going to cover the competition, not be an announcer as well.

Apparently, the other guy who was supposed to do it, fell through and Clarke got saddled with it. After yesterday though, she had more respect for it than she did before.

“Not much, I’m afraid. I mean I’ve watched it and think its cool when they do their tricks or whatever they are called. I know that’s probably not what you wanted to hear, but I want to be honest.”

“I appreciate your honesty, Clarke. Not many people in your line of work would be. I find it refreshing and how about I make you a deal?” Becca sat down in one of the plush chairs with a small smile.

“That would be awesome,” Clarke sat down next to her, “Thank you for being so cool about all of this.”

Becca put her headset over her head, “Not a problem. I’d like to think someone would do the same for me.”

“Well I would, that’s for sure,” Clarke put on her own headset and moved the microphone away from her mouth, “Are we live?” She whispered.

“Not yet, but we’re about to be,” She pointed towards the camera that was set right in front of the booth, “They will let us know before they start.”

“Thank god,” Clarke let out a nervous chuckle when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, but she didn’t dare check it. It was hard not to because she really wanted to know if it was Lexa. They hadn’t gotten to talk a whole lot yesterday and Clarke had no idea what Lexa did for a career. She hoped to rectify that and more this evening when she saw her.

“We’re live in one minute,” The camera guy nodded towards them both. She watched Becca pull out a compact and check her makeup before handing it to her with a wink. Clarke took it gratefully and checked her own appearance, happy to see she looked good.

The cameraman counted down with his fingers, 3...2...1 and they were live. She followed Becca’s lead and introduced herself, but her attention was snagged towards the ice where the first skater emerged. She commented here and there as Nia Queen skated. She seemed very technical, but she didn’t make Clarke feel anything with her performance.

Not at all.

Next up was Ontari Snow who had a mean look on her face and didn’t even bow to the crowd once she was done. She just skated off the ice without a backward glance. Clarke tried to keep the disgust off her face, but was pretty sure she failed.

Finally, they broke for commercial and Clarke hadn’t even realized it until Becca tapped her on the shoulder.

“Doing okay?”

“Yeah, sorry if I’m getting caught up and not contributing much,” Clarke felt her face flush and she grabbed a glass of water that was in front of her and took a healthy sip.

“It’s quite alright. It’s nice having someone in her with me who doesn’t try to talk over me all the time,” Becca shook her head.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed Cage Wallace loves talking about himself and always cut you off anytime you tried to get a word in,” Clarke hated the guy and didn’t blame Becca for getting frustrated with him. She had watched a few YouTube videos of the announcers the night before, but had fallen asleep earlier after her eventful day.

“Yeah, he def does, I wasn’t sad at all that he couldn’t make it,” Becca smirked and turned her attention to the sheet in front of her, “Oh, Alexandria is next. Just wait until you see her skate. It’s like nothing you’ve ever seen before. She’s a natural out there.”

Clarke’s interest was piqued and she turned her attention to the big screen where they showed the next person up. Her eyes got big and her mouth dropped open as she took in the picture, “Oh my god,” She muttered under her breath, “It can’t be.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Clarke’s gaze latched on the woman emerging onto the ice in a short black dress with black leggings and black skates. The outfit had little sparkles covering her that made it look like she was sparkling. She was entranced as she watched Alexandria skate. As she got closer and moved past their booth, Clarke knew without a doubt that it was Lexa.

The same woman she flirted with just the day before. She couldn’t believe it, but she also couldn’t tear her gaze away as Lexa moved into a spin and landed with one foot back on the ice. It was fluid and graceful and perfect.

She vaguely heard Becca gushing about her beside her and before Clarke knew it, Lexa’s song ended and she stopped in the middle of the ice, her chest heaving as she bowed to each side of the rink. She turned towards her booth and Clarke saw the moment, Lexa recognized her because it flashed in her eyes and her mouth dropped slightly.

All Lexa did was smile and nod before she turned on her heel and skated off leaving Clarke completely dumbfounded behind her.

Clarke sat back in her chair and wondered what the hell she was going to do now.

-=-

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr. Stormchaser1117 for more exclusive content :)


End file.
